


Thanks For Being Here:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Anger, Bleeding, Blood Loss, Death, Dinner, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, General, Grieving, Hand injury, Helping, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Justice, Loneliness, Loss, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Sad, Staying, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Tubbs was staying with Sonny, during his time of grieving over Caitlin, Sonny was never a man of words, but he appreciates his friend staying with him during his difficult time, Does he say it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Being Here:

*Summary: Tubbs was staying with Sonny, during his time of grieving over Caitlin, Sonny was never a man of words, but he appreciates his friend staying with him during his difficult time, Does he say it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective James "Sonny" Crockett was sick of death, & of hurting so much, He thought that he found the love of his life, but it had been stripped away from him only after a couple of months, to a year of marriage, Also, A chance to be a father too, He couldn't believe that Caitlin was pregnant, & she wanted to tell him that, after her show. But, She never got a chance to, cause she was shot to death right then, & there, & died in Sonny's arms. He was lucky, cause he had such wonderful friends to support, & cared about him, to help get through this time of difficulty.

 

He was tired also of crying, & screaming out his rage, He just wanted the last week to come back, like it was nothing, but he knew that he couldn't get it. But, He will get justice for Caitlin, & he will enjoy getting it, when he is ready to work again, Right now, He just wanted to wallow in self pity for a bit, before becoming stronger again. He took off his suit, & got into a tank top, & shorts, He wanted to nap, & shut out the world for a bit.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs doesn't think that he is doing enough for his friend, But he is trying his damnest to make sure that Sonny knows that he isn't alone anymore, & he knew exactly what he is going through. He went to make a homemade pizza & salad, He wants to make sure that the blond eats enough. The African American Detective would do anything to take his friend's pain away, but he can't, & knew that it would take some time for the blond to heal from all of this.

 

After Sonny woke up, He fixed himself up to be presentable, & he looked at the mirror, suddenly realized that he won't see Caitlin's reflection it, he loves to watch her get ready, The tears was coming down slowly, & he suddenly shouted, & busted his hand on the glass, & now it's bleeding, as he stood there, not caring about the physical pain. He just wanted Caitlin back.

 

Rico heard the noise, & was startled, he set the food on the table, & he went straight to the master bedroom, "Jesus, Sonny !", he exclaimed in shock, as he saw that his best friend was bleeding from his hand, & the mirror was shattered to a million pieces. Sonny composed himself suddenly, & said, "Oh, I am sorry, Rico I am _**so**_ sorry", Rico quieted him down with a finger to his lips, "It's okay, We will fix it", He took a towel,  & wrapped up around Sonny's hand, & cleaned up the glass quickly, & tossed out the bag in the trash, & then he fixed up his hand. "I know exactly how you feel, You can always talk to me about this, You know", The Handsome Blond Detective nodded, & said, "I know, You are a good friend", & they went to eat their dinner.

 

"Thanks for being a great friend, Rico, You are the best, I appreciate you, I hope you that", Sonny said, as he smiled at the person, he trusted the most. Ricardo smiled bigger, & said, "Takes one to know one, I appreciate you too, I will always be here for you, Remember that, okay ?", Sonny said with a nod, I will, I promise", & they continued on with their meal, & talked a little bit more, & then they relaxed, & watched the sunset, like they do, when they are the _**St. Vitus Dance**_ , Sonny knew from that moment on, He will be okay.

 

The End.


End file.
